heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Kanan Jarrus
|books = |comics = Kanan: The Last Padawan Star Wars Adventures: Tales from Vader's Castle Thrawn Spark of Rebellion: A Star Wars Rebels Cinestory Comic Star Wars Rebels Magazine Comics Path of the Jedi: A Star Wars Rebels Cinestory Comic Maul: A Star Wars Rebels Cinestory Comic |voice = Freddie Prinze, Jr. |fullname = Caleb Dume (born) Kanan Jarrus (adopted) |alias = Spectre 1 Master (by Ezra Bridger) Master Jedi (by Darth Maul) Love (by Hera Syndulla) Padawan (by Depa Billaba) |personality = Commanding, secretive, relaxed, strong, cautious, protective, intelligent, wise, fatherly, cynical (sometimes), level-headed |appearance = Human male, with tan skin, teal eyes (formerly white), with brown hair in a small ponytail |occupation = Pirate Freighter pilot Bartender Jedi Padawan Jedi Knight Member of the Rebel Alliance |alignment = Good |affiliations = Jedi Order Galactic Republic Rebel Alliance |goal = To rebel against the Empire (succeeded) To train Ezra as a Jedi (succeeded) |home = Coruscant Gorse Garel Lothal The Ghost |family = Jacen Syndulla |friends = Hera Syndulla, Garazeb Orrelios, Ezra Bridger, Sabine Wren, C1-10P, Depa Billaba, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, Luminara Unduli, Cikatro Vizago, Lando Calrissian, Jho, Tseebo, Ahsoka Tano, Rex, Wolffe, Gregor, Leia Organa, Maketh Tua, Jun Sato, Kalani, Battle Droids, Cham Syndulla, Numa, Gobi Glie, Agent Kallus, Fenn Rau, the Bendu, Bail Organa |love interests = Hera Syndulla (lover) Other flings |enemies = The Grand Inquisitor, Agent Kallus (formerly), Darth Vader, Stormtroopers, Gall Trayvis, Wilhuff Tarkin, Maketh Tua (formerly), Myles Grint, Cumberlayne Aresko, Azmorigan (formerly), Fifth Brother, Seventh Sister, Eighth Brother, Darth Maul, Battle Droids (formerly), Kalani (formerly), Grand Admiral Thrawn, Arihnda Pryce, Death Troopers, Rukh |likes = Helping others, his friends, rebelling against the Empire, training Ezra, being with Hera, Ezra succeeding |dislikes = Galactic Empire, Clone Troopers (formerly), protocol, Darth Maul, Ezra using the Sith Holocron, being blind, Sabine's artwork on his possessions |powers = Power of the Force |possessions = Blue-bladed lightsaber Holocron |fate = Sacrifices himself to save Hera, Sabine, and Ezra |quote = "It's true. I'm not of my decision to train Ezra. Not because of him or his abilities...Because of me, because of who I am." |paraphernalia = Holocron Lightsaber DL-18 blaster pistol }}Kanan Jarrus is one of the Jedi survivors of Order 66 and the deuteragonist of the animated television series, Star Wars Rebels. Background Never knowing his parents, Kanan Jarrus was both Caleb Dume. As with all the Younglings, young Caleb Dume was taught by Yoda, Grandmaster of the Jedi Order and was once classmates with Ahsoka Tano. When he earned the rank of Padawan, Caleb became the apprentice of Depa Billaba. Together, the two fought together side by side in the Clone Wars with the Clone Troopers under their command. However, when Palpatine issued Order 66, turning all the troopers against Caleb and Depa. Depa urged Caleb to run while she held them off, promising to be right behind him. However, Caleb watched as his Master was gunned down by the men who once served her. Taking his own lightsaber, Caleb survived Order 66 but with extreme guilt that his master died protecting him. Having to keep his identity as a former Jedi Padawan a secret, Caleb discarded his Padawan braid and formed a partnership with Janus Kasmir before finally leaving and calling himself Kanan Jarrus. He had to hide his Force-sensitivity. Before the series, Kanan met Hera Syndulla, daughter of Clone Wars hero Cham Syndulla and her Droid C1-10P (called Chopper). He accidentally revealed he had the Force when he used it to save Hera's life on Gorse, where they had several run ins with Grand Admiral Rae Sloane. Soon, they were joined by the Lasat, Garazeb Orrelios and the Mandalorian girl, Sabine Wren and Lothalite boy, Ezra Bridger, who Kanan took on as a Padawan. Personality Star Wars Rebels Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 ''Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker'' Kanan's Force-ghost is heard by Rey Skywalker, encouraging her to use her power to defeat her grandfather. He tells her that the Jedi's greatet strength is their heart. The Clone Wars Season 7 Kanan makes a cameo appearance in season 7, standing next to Depa Billaba while the Jedi discuss the Clone Wars. Printed media A New Dawn Kanan Gallery Relationships Ezra Bridger Kanan met Ezra on the planet Lothal when he and his team of renegades were attempting to steal crates containing guns to be sold on the black market and food supplies for the people of Tarkintown. He took Ezra on as an Apprentice when he became aware of the boy's affinity with the Force and grew to see Ezra as a son. Hera Syndulla Kanan met Hera on Gorse, where she found him as a drunk. Kanan first fell in love with her by the sound of her voice. He exposed himself as a Jedi when he used the Force to save her life. Apart from this, Hera did not seem to mind working with a former Jedi Padawan. After working together, Hera was the one who helped Kanan turn his life around and offered him a position on the Ghost crew, which Kanan accepted. From then on, they became partners. Though they kept their relationship platonic, they harbored strong, romantic feelings for each other. Together, Kanan and Hera built a family that contained Hera's Droid Chopper, the Lasat Garazeb Orrelios and teenagers Sabine Wren and Ezra Bridger. In season 4, They admitted their feelings for each other in season 4 and entered a romantic relationship. Later, Kanan gave his life to save her, Sabine and Ezra and looked at her one last time. Doing so not only protected Hera, but also their unborn child as well. Nine months after the liberation of Lothal, Hera gave birth to Kanan's son, who she named Jacen. Navigation Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Heroes Category:Deuteragonists Category:Jedi Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Adults Category:Mentors Category:Deceased characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:LEGO characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Animated characters Category:TV show characters Category:Lovers Category:Parents Category:Characters in video games Category:Characters with disabilities Category:Pilots Category:Thieves Category:Characters introduced in 2014 Category:Titular Characters Category:Main protagonists Category:Knights